Unconditionally
by ThatShan
Summary: Why?" A voice whispered from behind her. "Because I love him, unconditionally."


Unconditionally 

She stood holding her baby boy, begging the man to take her instead. The light struck. She looked at her son one last time. Her eyes began to close, her body was giving way. Her mind raced. She hit the cold floor and knew it was her time to join her husband. She heard a faint voice. "Why?" It questioned. She felt a pull and then she knew it had been enough, she knew it had worked. She rose to the light leaving the earth and her beloved son behind. In the distance, perhaps in her mind, she saw him, her wonderful son, standing, smiling at an occasion which she knew was his wedding day. "Why?" The voice repeated.

"Because I love him, unconditionally."

* * *

A woman stood looking down upon the world. She could see him. A small boy, no older than seven, sat alone, crying. The rain poured down upon him only adding to his depressing state. It broke her heart to watch him, watch him sitting there alone, without love, without her love. She could see his bloodshot eyes, and the many bruises that were not covered by the overly large clothing he wore. Reaching deep down into her pocket she pulled out what appeared to be a wooden stick. She flicked the stick and the scene below became different, much different. Sun light beamed down in every possible way. The boy stood wiping his face on the sleeve of the dirty T-shirt he looked up towards her and smiled. A smile that could warm the earth. With that, he left returning to the house nearby. "Why?" A voice whispered from behind her.

"Because I love him, unconditionally."

* * *

Years later, the woman stood, her feet never leaving the spot. She watched and waited. More and more people came to her, more friends she hadn't seen in years. She wouldn't speak, not to any of them; she just waited, waited until he needed her. A familiar but long forgotten face appeared by her side. Scars covered his face; fresh marks were visible from the battle he'd just fought. Fought and died. Instantly her eyes filled with tears. If he was here, what would happen to her boy? She searched desperately for him, she called him, she begged for him, but there was no luck. Then, she felt him, calling her, calling them back one last time. She knew what it meant, how much damage it could cause her, how much pain could come back, but she had to do it. She had to be there for him. Her soul stretched and she saw him. Her baby, walking to what would be his death. Her soul stretched again and she found herself back looking upon the earth, waiting. He would surly join her soon, it was inevitable. So she stood, watching and waiting. "Why?" a voice whispered from behind her.

"Because I love him, unconditionally."

* * *

Weeks, maybe months, maybe even years, she turned away from the portal, I wide smile spread upon her face. At last, it was time to rest in peace. She gave one last look at her son, who stood hugging the love of his life on his honeymoon. She turned back and ran into the arms of her husband. A single tear fell from her eye. "Don't worry Lily, he'll be fine." He assured her. She simply nodded. She had always known he'd be okay. Some how, he'd make it through; he'd do the impossible and live to tell the tale. Love surrounded him now, there was no doubting that. Gripping her husband's arm and linking her free arm with the Godfather of her son, she walked away. It was time to leave him to enjoy the rest of his life. "Why?" A voice whispered from behind her.

"Because I love him, unconditionally."

* * *

A raved haired man sat beneath an old worn willow tree. His body was curled tightly in a ball. Grief was consuming him. Grief and guilt. An hour ago he'd arrived back from a dangerous mission, a mission he was in charge of. A three hour long battle had occurred and lives were lost. Many of the dark were lost, but there was also the light gone too. Five of his fellow colleagues and friends had died, died under his control. In his eyes it was his fault, there had to have been a way to save them. Arms closed around him and warmth spread through his body. "Don't worry dear, everything will work out, I promise." The man who had once never seen love smiled and hugged back. Everything was going o be okay, he realized that now. Molly Weasley released her grasp on her 'seventh son' and left him to enjoy the peace. "Why?" A voice whispered from behind her.

"Because I love him, unconditionally."

A/N: Hope you liked it! Reviews very welcome.


End file.
